rogue_lineagefandomcom-20200214-history
Spells
Spells are abilities that are available to your character in Rogue Lineage. These abilities vary from damage, utility, support, and more. Spells are unlocked by having a tome or tomeless, and using a scroll. Spells are very dangerous if you are unaware of the mana required. Spells require a certain amount of mana in order to cast properly. If the mana charged is too little or too much, then the spell will fail. When a spell fails, nothing will happen, or the spells will backfire back onto the caster, making them very dangerous when using. After meeting the criteria, these spells can become Snap magic, which is a spell that is cast with a snap of your fingers, and act differently compared to normal spells. Nocere Nocere is a spell that, when used on a knocked out player, continuously breaks the bones of the target, until either the caster runs out of mana, or they cancel the spell. If the spell is backfired, the caster is knocked into a random location and breaks a random bone. It takes about 70-85% mana to cast. Celeritas Celeritas is a spell that enhances the speed of the target. If the player is in a house, it only effects house members. If backfired, the spell decreases the caster's speed. It takes about 70-90% mana to cast. Ignis Ignis is a curse spell that allows the user to spray fire towards the target. If the target is hit, they are set on fire. If the spell is backfired, the user is knocked back and everyone near the caster (including the caster himself) is set on fire. It takes about 80-90% mana to cast. If the player that is struck does not have mana, they unlock mana. Warning: This is a dangerous spell to use while your HP is low. If it backfires, you could be knocked out and burn to death. Tenebris Tenebris is a curse spell that seperates the body of the target and puts them back together, causing massive damage and inflicting curse. If the spell is backfired, the caster takes large damage and is inflicted with curse. It costs about 95-100% mana to cast. If the player that is struck does not have mana, they unlock mana. Gelidus Gelidus is a curse spell similar to that of Ignis. It sprays a wave of ice towards the target. If the target is hit, they are frozen, get knocked back, and their body temperature decreases. If the target is hit twice, they are likely to gain frostbite. If the spell is backfired, the caster is frozen and knocked back. It costs about 80-90% mana to cast. If the player that is struck does not have mana, they unlock mana. Warning: ''This is a dangerous spell to use. If the user backfires twice without heating up they will most likely contract frostbite. Without some form of action they will eventually die. This effect can be delayed with cold resistance.'' Pondus Pondus is a spell that slows the speed of the target. If the player is in a house, it cannot affect house members. If backfired, it decreases the caster's speed. It takes about 70-90% mana to cast. Trickstus Trickstus is a spell that causes the players around the target to appear invisible. They are still able to see the aura from the caster. After the spell ends, they cannot see players for a few seconds, and cannot see names for even longer. If the spell is backfired, the players around the caster appear invisible. It costs about 30-45% mana to cast. Sagitta Sol Sagitta Sol is a spell that summons an archer that shoots magical arrows for 30 seconds. The caster can summon up to 3 at a time. If the spell is backfired, the caster takes damage, and is knocked back. It costs about 50-60% mana to cast. Scrupus Scrupus is a spell that summons a pillar next to the caster, and they rip a sword shaped from the earth out of the pillar. This spell cannot be backfired. It costs any amount of mana above about 20% Viribus Viribus is a spell that summons a volley of earth pillars towards the caster's camera. Each pillar deals a moderate amount of damage. If the spell is backfired, a singular pillar strikes the caster (they can dodge this). It costs about 15-25% mana to cast. Hystericus Hystericus is a spell that changes the controls of the target. All actions including movement are now swapped with a different key until the spell ends. If the spell is backfired, the controls are swapped for the caster temporarily. It costs about 75-85% mana to cast. Contrarium Contrarium is a spell that creates a space where mana cannot be used. The caster cannot move while it is active. Spells like sagitta sol will be canceled, and mana cannot be charged. If the spell is backfired, the caster cannot charge mana temporarily. It costs approximately 85-95% mana to cast Fimbulvetr Fimulvetr is a spell that creates an icy meteor that strikes the caster's cursor. It can strike multiple players at once, freeze them, and knock them back. If the targets are struck enough, they could gain frostbite. If the spell is backfired, the meteor will land towards the caster instead. It costs about 85-95% mana to cast. Warning:'' 'This is a very volatile spell. It can easily harm allies nearby the target area. If you or their HP is low, they may be knocked out. If they are hit twice consecutively, they may contract frostbite and die if not treated properly. This effect can be delayed with cold resistance.'' Armis Armis is a spell that knocks back and disarms the player that is struck if they are holding a weapon. If backfired, the mage loses the tome that they are using, along with the spells within them. If the mage is tomeless, they are simply knocked back. It costs about 35-50% mana to cast. Manus Dei Manus Dei is a spell that summons a firey meteor to the caster's cursor. It can hit multiple enemies at once, do large damage, and set them on fire. If backfired, the meteor lands towards the mage and anyone nearby. It requires about 85-95% mana to cast. '''Warning: This is a very volatile spell. It can easily harm allies nearby the target area. If you or their HP is low, they '''will' be knocked out, and will burn to death without intervention. '' Velo Velo is a spell that summons a ball of light around the caster. It cannot be backfired. If the spell is cast with less than 50% mana, it cancels the spell. Gate Gate is a spell that summons a portal below the caster. If the caster names a certain location with an Obelisk in said area, it will teleport them to that location. It is achieved by obtaining a Rift Gem. When backfired, the caster may open a portal to a random location or teleport them to locations that are normally not accessible by casting Gate correctly that may or may not kill them instantly.